


Always

by naminethewitch



Series: Intrulogical Week [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 7: Free Day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, intrulogicalweek2020, it's two am but I wanted to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Remus was expecting to spend his weekend alone, chilling and doing whatever the fuck he wanted. His plans were disrupted when his best friend suddenly shows up at his door.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959121
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! I did it! Not sure if I am gonna write something for day 8, but right now it's 2am and I'm really tired but I wanted to get this out, so here we are. I hope there aren't any major typos but I won't proofread right now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Remus had looked forward to this for weeks. His parents were out of town and Roman was visiting a friend the next town over the entire weekend. So he had the entire house to himself for two and a half days to do whatever he wanted, to be as loud as he wanted, to be as obnoxious as he wanted. He just needed to clean the place after, before his parents got home. He’d already bought all the supplies he would need and a few plastic sheets to avoid making a mess in the first place.

Roman had left a few hours ago, it was late in the evening and Remus was lounging on their couch in the living room, naked save for a bathrobe, untied, of course. He was watching horror movies, the extra bloody kind, and spooning a mix of popcorn, gummy bears, syrup and sprinkles. The volume was turned up very loud and Remus was just thinking about adding some ice cream to his snack when the doorbell rang. He almost missed it, too, but after a few moments of actively listening, he heard it a second time. Grumbling, he paused the movie, closed his bathrobe and tied it (his mom would murder him if he opened the door practically naked again) and went to the front. He didn’t bother checking the peephole – where would be the fun in that? – and pulled the door open full force.

He was met with an unexpected sight. Before him stood his good friend (and crush) Logan Berry who looked different than usual. His tie and polo were missing, instead replaced by a sweater while his jeans were swapped with leggings and a skirt. He was still wearing his glasses but his normally perfectly combed hair was tousled. Behind him Remus could just make out a suitcase.

“Greetings, Remus. I hope you are well,” Logan said with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey, specs. I’m fine, are you? You look… weird.”

“Do I?” Logan looks himself up and down. “I suppose this is indeed the first time I met you while in casual dress. Do you not like it?”

“No, I do!” Remus said immediately, blushing slightly. “It suits you, I think.” Now it was Logan’s turn to blush.

“Thank you very much, I appreciate it.”

“So why are you here? Not that I mind you coming by but it’s-“ He glanced at the clock in the hallway behind him- “almost 10pm. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed according to your sleep schedule?” Logan starts to nervously shift on his feet, avoiding eye contact.

“You are correct, however…” He broke off, opening his mouth a few times as if to continue but not finding the right words.

“Do you want to come in? I can make some tea and we can watch the horror movie I was watching before you came until you feel ready to talk about it,” Remus says, stepping aside to let Logan in, but he shakes his head.

“No, I do not want to be indoors right now. I was actually hoping you would come on a trip with me.” Remus raises an eyebrow.

“Right now? Where to?”

“Yes, right now, and I am not sure where to, I just… need to get out of town for a bit. Please?” Logan’s eyes finally meet Remus’ and he can see the desperation behind them. He answers without thinking.

“Of course, Lolo. Just give me a few minutes to pack some stuff. You wanna wait inside?”

“No, I’ll sit out here.” He motions to the porch swing next to the door. Remus nods.

“Kay, I’ll be quick.”

In less than 10 minutes, Remus had a backpack ready with everything he needed for a two or three day trip. He made sure the windows and back door were closed and locked before he made his way out to the porch again. Logan was sitting on the swing, swaying lightly back and forth, staring at the sky with an expression Remus had never seen before.

“Alright, I’m ready. We’re going in my car, yeah?” Logan nodded. He didn’t have a car yet, his parents said he needed to earn it (Remus had no idea what that meant, Logan was already valedictorian, what more could they want?). Remus’ car was second, if not third, hand but it still run smoothly and wasn’t particularly loud.

The first hour of the drive was quiet. Remus had chosen a direction out of town randomly, making turns when he felt like it. Logan never complained. The radio provided some background noise but neither boy was paying attention.

“We need to get gas soon,” Remus finally says, noticing the display.

“I’ll pay for it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. I suggested this trip, so I’ll pay for it. I never spend any money anyway.” Remus didn’t argue further. Something in Logan’s voice told him not to. Remus didn’t like how lifeless it sounded.

They stopped at the next station they came across. Logan had stepped out of the car, probably to move a bit after the long drive, while Remus went to pay. When he came back, Logan was staring up at the night sky again. The stars were twinkling brightly now, so close to midnight, and further away from the light pollution of their home town. The expression on Logan’s face was the same as at Remus’ house but now Remus thought he could see some longing in there.

“Ready to keep going?” he asks. Logan looks at him and nods.

They continue to drive for another two hours. Remus had bought some shitty coffee at the gas station and some unopened cans of energy drinks had been left in his car, so he was feeling pretty awake. Logan had nodded off a few times but never longer than ten minutes. It worried Remus and the look on Logan’s face didn’t help.

At around 3am, Remus pulled off whatever road they were on and onto a dirt road. He had no idea where exactly they were but he hadn’t seen any houses or cars or lights for a while. He stopped the car next to an open field in the middle of nowhere, startling Logan out of one of his short naps.

“Where are we?”

“I have no idea. Come on.” Remus climbs out of the car and opens the trunk, looking for something. Logan hesitantly follows.

“Why did we stop out here, Remus? I know we don’t have a destination, but this… is not what I had in mind either.” He cautiously takes a look around but other than the headlights of Remus’ car and the moon above them, there was no light anywhere.

“Were gonna stargaze. Nowhere better to do that than an open field away from any city lights,” Remus answers and pulls out a blanket and a flashlight. Logan watches him sceptically as he turns off the car lights and locked it up. “Come on, specs. Take my hand, I’ll promise it’ll be fine.” Logan seems to weigh his options for a second before accepting the hand and letting himself be pulled through the grass. Once Remus found a spot he deemed good enough, he placed down the blanket and pulled Logan with him to lie on it, side by side. They watched the stars in silence for a while until Remus spoke up.

“You ready to tell me what happened yet, Lolo?” He kept his voice quiet, giving Logan the option to pretend he didn’t hear him.

“I was talking with my parents about college. Where to go and what to study. I had looked up a few places. Some out of state, some a bit closer. I was telling them about one in particular with a good astronomy program. Mom cut me off, asking why that was important. I said because I found it interesting and was considering studying astronomy. Dad said he thought I wanted to become a doctor, like him. I said I wasn’t sure if I wanted that. I don’t mind the idea, but I don’t particularly like it either. They said they thought we had a plan. That I’d study medicine or law, have a stable career, get married and have kids. I said I hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. They asked why not, said I was almost an adult, that I need to think about it soon. I said that I was focusing on school, on my education, that I didn’t want to plan my future like that. I’ve never been in a relationship before, I don’t even know if I want to get married at all. They didn’t like that. Not at all. Told me that I was irresponsible. Ungrateful. Selfish even. They sent me to my room to ‘reflect on my behaviour’. Later they left to go see an opera. I felt like I was suffocating in that house, trapped. I needed to get out, out of the house, the city. So I packed a few things and came to you.”

During his entire recollection, Logan’s eyes never once left the night sky. Remus watched him pour his heart out, took his hand and squeezed it to show his support. Once Logan fell silent, Remus took a few moments to let all the information sink in. He had only met Logan’s parents once or twice and he never liked them all that much. They weren’t bad people per say, not outright racist or homophobic or anything like that but they also weren’t supporters. They presented themselves as bystanders who refused to engage in the issue, wilfully ignoring that the world doesn’t work like that. Remus didn’t like them but he also sensed that badmouthing them was not what Logan needed right now. Maybe later, after they slept but right now, Logan needed to feel supported.

“Why me?” Remus asks quietly but Logan hears him nonetheless and turns to look at him.

“I’m not sure. You were just the first to come to mind. I knew you would be home and I…” He trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed, at least Remus thought he did, it was pretty dark and hard to tell. “I really wanted to see you.” Remus stares at him for a moment in shock before he pulls them both upright into a sitting position. Carefully he takes both of Logan’s hands into his and looks him in the eyes.

“You are probably the smartest person I have ever met, Lolo. Whenever I have a question, no matter how weird or obscure, I can count on you to either have the answer or help me find it. You are an amazing friend, helping out wherever you can. You stand up for what you believe is right, no matter the cost. You are the strongest person I know. That’s why I know you’ll be okay, no matter what you choose. Your parents suck, they always have, I said so before, but that doesn’t matter right now. They don’t matter at all right now. Because right now, you are here. With me. In a field who knows where, looking up at the stars with so much wonder that it’s adorable to watch. The future is still miles away and you don’t need to make all the decisions now. You have so much time to figure all that shit out and don’t let your parents tell you otherwise, ok?”

Logan was looking at him with tears in his eyes. Searching his face for any hint of a lie but finding none. His eyes settle on Remus’ and he slowly nods, letting the tears fall.

“Ok,” he says and his voice cracks. Remus pulls him into a hug.

“It’s going to be ok, starlight, I promise. Even if they abandon you for not being their perfect puppet, I promise I’ll always be here for you. Whenever you need me.”

“Always?”

“Always, starlight. Always.”


End file.
